


Gracious Host

by ThisIsMyDecline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating roleplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDecline/pseuds/ThisIsMyDecline
Summary: Hannibal hosts a masquerade ball and meets a mysterious man.





	Gracious Host

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my attempt at a one shot *throws it and runs away* ❤️

The predator scanned the sea of masked faces. Everyone in the room was dressed in styles that would give the Met Gala a run for its money, but he couldn’t care less about them. All he could see was _him_.

He was glorious, a diamond in a sea of sequins in Hannibal’s mind. The dark blue three piece and mask made his pale flesh seem even lighter, but still beautiful. His dark curls were neatly gelled, just like Hannibal’s. But what he wouldn’t do to tangle his fingers through them. He was speaking to attractive woman in red, his smile bright. Clearly the woman is interested in him, but she won’t have him, and the doctor smiled at that.

The diamond looked over at him and smiled, offering a simple nod. Hannibal returned the gestured and raised his glass before taking a sip. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of the champagne before setting it down. The doctor gracefully weaved his way through the sequins until he reached the diamond.

Though his patience was wearing thin, he smiled and said “Hello” before turning to the woman. “Forgive me, madam, but I’m afraid I must steal your friend away for a moment.” And before she could protest, he took the younger man by his wrist and pulled him away.

The diamond, though he made no move to pull away, asked “Um, excuse me? What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m liberating you. Is that a problem?”

“Well no, but I wasn’t in need of liberation. Will you stop for a minute, you’re being very rude!”

The older man stopped and turned to face him. The blue of his mask made his blue eyes look even bluer, and the older man wanted to spend the rest of his life getting lost in them. With a small smile, Hannibal bowed his head. “My apologies. I will take you back to your friend-”

“No, no, don’t bother. I was about to leave, anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She was starting to bore me, but I didn’t want to be rude about it.”

Hannibal nodded, remembering that he was still holding the younger man’s wrist. Though it aches him to do so, he let go and asked “Well, despite my rudeness, are you enjoying yourself?”

The diamond nodded and smiled. “Oh yes, definitely. Whoever this Hannibal Lecter is, he’s got exceptional taste.”

The doctor’s flesh came alive with goosebumps upon hearing his own name from his lips, and he smiled. “Thank you.”

His smiled grew when he saw the surprised look on the beautiful face. Holding out his hand, he said “Doctor Hannibal Lecter. And you are?”

Taking his hand, the younger man shook it and said “Will Graham. Forgive me, I-”

“There is nothing to forgive. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Will Graham.” Hannibal took the opportunity to raise their still joined hands up to his lips and said “And such beauty.” He pressed a soft kiss to the pale knuckles, dark eyes fixed up at Will through his lashes.

This action clearly affected, but he did his best not to show it. Smiling, Will nodded once and said. “The same to you, Doctor Lecter. I-I’m sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?”

“Of course.”

The younger man said “Thank you, I’ll be right back.” Releasing his hand, Hannibal watched as the diamond made a somewhat hasty walk to the restrooms. Will looked back at him more than once and the doctor smiled.

~~_|_ ~~

Will returned a few minutes later, while Hannibal was speaking with an older gentleman and his wife, who looked to be no older than twenty-five. After politely excusing himself, he approached the younger man and asked “Is everything alright, Will? Did I offend you?”

The diamond shook his head. “Yes, and no, you didn’t. I not really the best at...Socializing. And I uh, I guess I’m not used to compliments.”

Hannibal’s smile turned into a slight frown. “Hmm. That’s a shame, because you are the most beautiful person in this room.”

Pale flesh flushed pink, and the doctor wondered how far that pink goes. The younger man looked down at his shoes and whispered “Thanks.” He took a sip of his champagne and looked back up. “You asked me if I was having fun, but I never asked if you were. This is your party after all.”

The doctor nodded and said “Yes, yes it is.” Looking around the room, he sighed. “At first I found myself bored and the thought of leaving did cross my mind, but...I believe I have found a reason to stay.”

The pink intensified and Hannibal couldn’t help but laugh. “Forgive me, would you like me to stop?”

“Not really, no.” Said Will, shaking his head. He watched those blue eyes slowly scanned him up and down, not at all subtle, before moving over to the dance floor. Clearing his throat, Will brought his eyes back to the older man’s face, and asked “Would you like a drink, or-”

“No, no, I’m fine, thank you.” It was Hannibal’s turn to look at the dance floor, before turning back to the diamond. “But if it’s not too forward, may I have this dance? Unless you didn’t come alone?”

With a devious smile, Will said “Well, my husband is around...But I don’t think he would mind. He wants me to be sociable after all.”

Hannibal nodded and his eyes fell to the diamonds hands before looking up. With a smile, he held out his hand and Will accepted. The doctor led the way to the dance floor and asked “How is your dancing?”

Will shrugged and said “It’s fine, I guess. I used to be horrible, but I had a good teacher. Though I could never get to his level.”

The doctor smiled. “Well, if you’d like, I could lead the way.”

“Yes, please do.”

~~_|_ ~~

After three songs, they stopped and Will chuckled. “Okay, you’re very good.”

“Thank you. And I think you are being hard on yourself, you were wonderful.” Another song came on and Hannibal asked “Would you like to take a break?”

The diamond smiled and shook his head. “No, one more is fine.” They started moving again, flowing with the rest of the couples while bystanders watched in awe. Will noticed all the eyes, but they didn’t exist to Hannibal. In his mind, they were the only ones in the room. “Now if this were a different party, I wouldn’t be dancing at all.”

“And why is that?”

Will shrugged and said “I just never got into dancing, really. And I’m not the best with socializing. I didn’t go to school dances or proms-”

“Yet here you are. At some extravagant masquerade ball, dancing with the host.”

“Yet here I am.”

The older man smiled and said “You are too hard on yourself, dear Will. And clearly, you are doing just fine here. Your husband would be proud.”

Will studied him for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, he would be.”

The older man finally took his eyes off of him long enough to look around the room, searching for any angry faces. “And where is he? I’m certain he would want his spouse back by now.”

Will looked around too, but shrugged. “I don’t know. But don’t worry about him. Him and I have a rather...Interesting arrangement.”

The younger man watched as one elegant eyebrow rose up. “Really?”

“Really.”

Hannibal nodded and asked “So he would be perfectly fine if you told him you took your wedding ring off?”

“Yes.”

“And that you have shared many dances with another man?”

“Yes.” The two laughed and Hannibal smiled.

“Well...An interesting arrangement indeed.”

Will smiled and asked “And what about you, Doctor Lecter? Where is your husband or wife tonight, are you married?”

The doctor smirked. “I could be.”

“Could be?”

“Yes.” The hand on Will’s back drifted lower, stopping just at his lower back. Hannibal smiled inwardly when he felt dimples and pressed the younger man closer.

Will let out a little gasp and giggled. “And what would your husband say to that, Doctor Lecter? Is your marriage as open-minded as mine?”

The older man tilted the diamond’s head up, just a little, before brushing his bottom lip with his thumb. “I’m not sure. I will have to get back to you on that.” The song ended, and they stepped off the floor, and Will pulled off his mask.

He held it up and said “These things can get rather irritating.” And Hannibal nodded.

“I agree.” Will watched as the older man untied his mask before pulling it off. He examined the mask, a more simple black one, far less extravagant than the others. “Well...Now that we’ve stopped dancing and our masks are off, what would you like to do now, Mister Graham?”

The diamond thought for a moment before smiling. “Is it considered rude for a host to leave their own party?”

Hannibal shrugged and said “Perhaps. But I’m sure they will get over it.”

~~|~~

Once they arrived at the doctor’s lavish home, Will saw the doctor take off his other mask. The sophisticated, charming man who prides himself on control, transformed into a beast that fucked him into the couch.

They laid there long after that, Will curled up against the older man’s side while Hannibal played with his sweaty curls. Will smiled and said “I almost didn’t go tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be stupid, and I didn’t feel like going, but...My husband can be rather persuasive.”

The doctor smiled and said “I should send your husband a Thank You gift.”

Will chuckled and said “Don’t bother, I’ll thank him for you.” Before kissing him. They laid there kissing for awhile before Will sighed and pulled away. “I should go before he gets worried. But we should do this again sometime.”

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, we should.” He watched as Will got up off the couch, pulled on his wedding ring, before plopping right back down next to him.

Closing his eyes, he smiled and said “Honey, I’m home. I had a great time tonight, thanks for making me go.” And the doctor smiled.


End file.
